fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of the Myth
The Beginning of the Myth (神話の始まり, Shinwa no Hajimari) is the first chapter of Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden. Summary The story first opens to Takiko's father, who is writing the book. Late after Takiko is shown in school practicing her Naginata with her classmates. Takiko wins the match against her classmate, and as a result after class, the other girls consult her in her desk, with Touyama telling her that even if she's from Tokyo, she shouldn't stand out. Touyama also tells her that Takiko just came for her mother's Tuberculosis medication. With this, Takiko "flicks" her, but later apologizes and excuses herself by a fly. Scoffing, Takiko tells the girls that if they say anymore "bad" things to her, she will break Touyama's arm in the next class. Now, while going home, Takiko talks with her teacher about her father's book, but they are suddenly hindered when a snatcher takes something from the teacher's bag. Takiko goes after him fiercely and beats him with a stick to knock him out, telling him that he shouldn't underestimate a woman. But the bike's brakes were broken, and Takiko bumps into Takao Osugi. Takao, delighted with Takiko's presence, tells her that she has become a woman while hugging her. Infuriatingly, Takiko's maid sees this, and the two are brought home. Baaya complains that Takiko doesn't have any suitors. Takiko says that she doesn't want to get married, but Takao says that Takiko is such a beauty so she will have many suitors. Takiko asks how Suzuno and Takao's wife is doing, and Takao says that they are doing well. A sound is heard which is revealed to be Takiko's sick mother, and Takiko goes inside her room and tells Takao not to follow her as it's contagious. Inside Yoshie's room, they talk about Osugi and Einosuke, but Takiko gets angry at the thought of her father, complaining that he has left his family behind. Suddenly, Einosuke arrives after collapsing, but he still holds on to the notebook. Yoshie tries to go after him, but she collapses. After Einosuke is laid in a bed, Takiko asks him where he has been for the past year. When they discover that Yoshie doesn't have much time to live, Takiko gets angry at her father yells at him for abandoning the family, and even now that he's come back, the only thing he cares for is the notebook. As Takiko leaves, Einosuke comments that his daughter's words were only natural. He also tells Takao that he has to finish the story in the notebook, and out of nowhere, Takiko arrives with her Naginata in a striking stance, scaring Takao. She apologizes, and the two have a long talk. Back in school, Touyama teases Takiko for embracing an unknown man (Takao). The two tease each other as Takiko tells Touyama that she is still wandering around her house with her goldfish fans and what if someone sees her embracing an unknown dog. When Takiko goes home, Takao shows her a photograph of his daughter, Suzuno, but are interrupted with an anxious Baaya, who shows her to Yoshie's room, who is now dead. Einosuke opens the door and asks Yoshie why didn't she wait longer for the story to be finished. Enraged and teary, Takiko yells at him, warning him not to come close to Yoshie before she runs off, crying. Takao follows her and tells her to be a strong girl, and not cry. Takiko asks him to be by his side, but she also tells him that she lied and it's better for him to return to Suzuno and his wife because even alone, she is a strong girl. After Baaya washes Yoshie's body, Takiko runs to her father's study and grabs the book, and once again, she starts yelling at him why does he still look at his book even when Yoshie already died. Einosuke tells Takiko to give him back the book, but she says she doesn't want to and starts ripping it apart. Takiko states that all the time, she knew that Einosuke wanted a son, and why didn't he tell so in the first place "I don't need you" to her. Despite this, Einosuke doesn't deny the fact and keeps on demanding for the book. Takiko rips it apart further, and suddenly, snow emanates out of the pages and she is whisked away. Takiko finds herself on a snowy mountain, remarking on how it could be since the snowy season has already ended. She calls out for Baaya and her father, but instead, she finds a girl chained to a large tree, asking her what she needs and if she doesn't need anything, then she should hurry up and go away. Takiko asks the girl where she is, but the girl only speaks of "Nasutta" to "come here". Soon, monsters forming from the snow begin to attack the both of them. Category:Chapters Category:Media